This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me in the course of breeding efforts at Sandy, Oreg., with the object of producing lilies in yellow, cream and white color tones well suited to forcing for cut flower production out-of-season, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art. The planting from which the present variety was selected was done with seeds derived from a hybrid resulting from my crossing of a yellow flowered seedling selected from the cross of `Connecticut King` (unpatented) and `John Evans` (unpatented), as the seed parent, and as the pollen parent, an orange/white bicolored seedling selected from the cross of `Connecticut King` and `Enchantment` (unpatented). This plant was selected for propagation and test because of its large flowers of "starry" form and a distinctive yellow/white/yellow color pattern, quite unique in this type of lily, and this selected seedling was asexually reproduced by me, as well as under my direction, at Sandy, Oreg., with such success that propagation was continued through several successive generations both by bulb scale propagation and by natural propagation from bulblets, which demonstrated clearly that the novel and distinguishing characteristics of this new lily variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.